Bottle rack assemblies have traditionally been used to support one or more bottles, cylinders, containers, etc. with a number of limitations. Examples of limitations normally encountered with existing bottle rack assemblies included that assemblies supported single or multiple bottles in only one direction (e.g., side-to-side/lateral or front-to-back/orthogonally). Assemblies were also generally limited to supporting a single size bottle, as such, a variety of differently sized bottles typically could not be stored by a single bottle rack assembly efficiently. Assemblies were semi-permanent or permanent configurations thus committing a user to a specific arrangement of the bottles absent a full redesign and reinstall.
In past examples, bottle rack assemblies were limited to storing bottles (e.g., wine bottles) in a static configuration. For example, bottle sizes of 375 milliliters, 750 milliliters, 1.5 liters, etc. were limited to being stored: (1) as single bottles orthogonally (e.g., with a base in first and with a mouth and cork of the bottle visible from an outside, perpendicular to the wall, with the bottle label hidden); (2) in a bulk storage unit having a rectangular or diamond shape for holding case or near-case quantities of the bottles orthogonally; or (3) in a metal wiring display suited for displaying single layers of wine laterally (e.g., parallel to the wall with the label exposed).
One problem with these past configurations is that a square, single-bottle racking design for 375 mL, 750 mL, and 1.5 L do not allow for interchangeability of bottles (e.g., the 375 mL bottle would fall through a space designed for a 1.5 L bottle and/or 1.5 L bottles would not be adequately supported in a space designed for a 375 mL bottle). Additionally, a round single bottle racking system is generally downward compatible by one size only (e.g., 375 mL can bit in a 750 mL size, 750 mL can fit in the 1.5 L size). In addition to being unattractive and disorderly in appearance, it is also a very inefficient use of space.
Another problem with past configurations is that square and round bottle storage can disfigure the valued label based on a relatively tight fit (e.g., square space with protruding supports) or due to harsh materials (e.g., concrete rounds). Square bulk racking increases the risk of bottles rolling around, as stacking is not supported so that layered bottles may often appear disorderly. Diamond bulk racking secures the bottles in a stacking configuration, but the structural designs have partial diamond shapes, which are relatively inefficient and may damage the label. Square and diamond bulk are both space inefficient for partially filled configurations.
In addition, due to the weight and risk of breakage, past racks are relatively permanently affixed with pre-determined and permanent designs that may not be able to be modified. This permits limited to no flexibility in the absence of a full re-installation.
Accordingly, at least for these reasons, it would be beneficial to provide a bottle rack assembly that provides for improved flexibility in supporting bottles.